


Shower

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [20]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Sayo just wants to enjoy her shower, but things are never that simple...
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Shower

Sayo was taking a nice warm shower after a long day of work when her bliss was taken away by an ice-cold awakening.

“Minato-san, stop using the hot water tap in the kitchen. It’s freezing here!” she shouted outside the bathroom. No response.

She sighed. Maybe Yukina couldn’t hear her. Best to get this done quickly before her lips turned purple. Sayo rubbed off the remaining soap on her body and all but leapt into the hot bath.

Ah…her paradise has returned.

But why was there an unnatural chill in the air? And the bath water was losing heat fast. This wasn’t right. She wrapped herself in a towel and made for the bathroom’s entrance…

…only to find the door open and Yukina _fanning_ cold air into the room.

“Minato-san, what are you doing!?”

Yukina’s droopy eyes looked up, shining like a British Blue begging for food.

“I need Sayo’s help with the limited time Cat Goddess quest on Neo Fantasy Online, but you were taking so long, so…”

“I am not helping!” Sayo slammed the door on Yukina.

Stupid cat. Now she needed to draw a new bath!

**Author's Note:**

> Have been too busy lately to post something longer, so here is a short elevator fic! I'm still working on those multi-chaptered YukiSayoChisa fics I've talked about a while back. Wish I could post those soon!


End file.
